


Ring the Alarm

by blakefancier



Series: For Your Entertainment [16]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Howard have that evening in with Peggy and Lord Falsworth. It doesn't go as well as Howard hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring the Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> I was up until 2:30am writing this story. Whew, i am exhausted. Anyway, I figure there will be two more stories to this series and I hope to get at least one more written before the end of the weekend. And I hope to get the whole series done by mid-week. Then I plan to concentrate on getting Blot out the Sun done. With those two under my belt, I can work on the werewolf AU, and a few of my longer projects.

Howard is purposely underdressed. He's wearing a pair of drawstring pants and one of Steve's t-shirts which leave him feeling uncomfortable. He'd comment on it, but Steve keeps looking at him with a hot, hungry gaze that makes Howard's mouth dry.

"You look good," Steve says, pressing a warm kiss to the side of Howard's neck and sliding his hands up under the t-shirt.

Howard moans softly, leaning into Steve's touch, wishing the evening over so they can spend the rest of the night alone. There's a knock at the door, and Howard tenses.

Steve nuzzles his ear. "What's your safeword, Howard?"

'"Stall," he says, forcing himself to relax.

"Do you need to use it?" Steve strokes his sides.

"No, sir." He can do this. Steve won't let anyone hurt him.

Steve releases him and takes a step back. "Then answer the door."

Howard nods and wipes his hands on his pants before answering the door. "Agent Carter, Lord Falsworth, please come in." He smiles at them, as charming as he can be; he knows this. He's done this a million times.

"Peggy." Steve presses a kiss to her cheek and she murmurs her hello. Then Steve turns to Falswoth and shakes his hand. "It's nice of you to come. Both of you." 

"It's our pleasure, Captain." Falsworth smiles.

"Please, sit down. Howard, why don't you pour us some whiskey?" Steve holds out the chair for Peggy.

"Yes, sir," Howard says softly. He serves them each a couple of fingers of whiskey, then settles into the chair next to Steve. Falsworth raises an eyebrow; Howard should kneel on the floor at Steve's feet. For some reason, Howard finds a bit of satisfaction in Falsworth's disapproval. He always liked the old adage that rules were meant to be broken. He raises his glass and smiles. "To our health."

Steve grins and lifts his glass. "To our health." 

Peggy and Falsworth do the same and they drink. "You seem happy, Steve," Peggy says. "I can't say that I'm too surprised. It's obvious that Howard adores you."

Howard's face heats and he stares down at his drink. 

"The feeling's mutual." Steve lifts a hand and lays it against the back of Howard's neck. "Eyes up, Howard."

Howard forces his gaze up and swallows hard. "Sir is… is patient. I need that." 

"Your methods are unorthodox, even by American standards, Captain," Falsworth says.

Steve shrugs and gently strokes Howard's neck. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn, Falsworth, not an Elite. Howard and I are making things up as we go along."

Falsworth tilts his head. "That works for you, Howard?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Howard's breath catches in his throat as Steve gently plays with the chain around his neck, making the tags jingle.

"You're a submissive. You…" Falsworth spreads his hands. "They don't know what they need, that's why they have a dominant."

Howard clenches his jaw, then relaxes it. "I'm a grown man. I've got degrees in mechanical engineering and physics from MIT, I build weapons for the US military, and I'm CEO of one of the most successful businesses in the world. All without having a Dom." 

"But were you happy?" Peggy asks, sipping her drink.

Howard scowls at her and Steve squeezes his neck in warning. "As happy as most people."

She looks into Howard's eyes and his stomach clenches in worry. "Are you happier now?" 

For a moment, he's not sure what to say. He takes a drink to give himself time to think. He licks his lips. "Yes."

"You don't sound sure." Falsworth narrows his eyes.

Howard fights the urge to leave the room. Instead, he lifts his chin and meets Falsworth's gaze. "I'm sure."

Steve smiles and resumes stroking Howard's neck. "Howard's special, so he deserves special considerations." 

"So are you," Howard says softly and this time it's Steve who flushes.

"Good God, you two are sickening," Peggy says and Falsworth laughs. "I could use another drink, please." 

"Go on, Howard. Pour the lady another drink."

"Yes, sir." Howard grabs the bottle and pours them each a bit more while Steve changes the subject.

*****

It goes well. It goes surprisingly well, until it doesn't. Neither Peggy nor Falsworth can stop bringing the discussion back to his and Steve's relationship and it's frustrating. Howard knows that he should get use to it, that when they get home after the war, there will be even more scrutiny, but what they have is so new, it's a sensitive subject.

"You don't wish your relationship with the Captain were more traditional?" Falsworth asks.

Howard bites back a sigh. "No, I don't." 

"But—" Peggy starts and Howard can't do this anymore. He just can't.

"My God, why do you care so much?" He gets to his feet and flings his hands in the hair. "it's none of your goddamn business how Steve and I conduct our relationship. Why don't you just keep your noses out of it?"

"That is enough," Steve says, his voice firm and cold. "Sit down, Howard. Now."

Howard trembles and flops down on the chair. His heart is pounding and his mouth is dry and he can't look at Steve because he knows, God, he knows he's really screwed up. Peggy and Falsworth know too because they're both silent.

"What do I expect from you, Howard?" Steve cups his chin and turns his head. "Look at me."

He does. Then he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I should use my safeword when I need it. Obey you without question. Never lie. Be…" He blushes. "Be ready for you at all times. And I should always respect myself and others."

"That's right. And you disrespected Falsworth and Peggy, didn't you, Howard?" 

"Yes, sir," he says softly.

"What do you think we should do about that, Howard?"

He presses his lips together, fighting the urge to use his safeword. He can't use it because if he does, if he safewords, then Peggy and Falsworth will take that as proof of their failure. "You should…" Sometimes it's still hard for him to use the word 'punishment'. Sometimes it brings the memory of pain and blood; Steve understands and takes Howard's lead. "You should correct me, sir." 

Steve touches Howard's knee and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "How should I correct you?"

"You should spank me, sir." Howard's voice breaks and he begins to sweat. 

"How many swats do you think you deserve?"

They'd agreed on ten. But Howard knows that won't be enough. "Twenty-five, sir. I deserve twenty-five." 

Steve stares at him for a moment, lips pressed together, and Howard doesn't look away. Then Steve stands, moves the chair into a better position and settles back down. "Over my lap."

Howard can feel his face turn bright red as he settles over Steve's lap. 

Steve puts an arm around Howard's waist to hold him still and presses the flat of his hand against Howard's ass. "Okay?"

"Yes, sir," he says, breathlessly, his heart pounding and his breath coming in little gasps. He can feel Peggy and Falsworth looking at him, stretched out over Steve's lap, waiting to be punished. Vulnerable. And he… God, his cock hardens and he whimpers softly, his face growing hotter with the embarrassment of it. 

"What's your safeword, Howard?" Steve gently rubs Howard's ass.

"Stall," he gasps. "But I don't need it, sir." Then he lets out a sharp cry as Steve's hand comes down on his ass; it surprises him more than anything. But that quickly changes. The blows are heavy and painful and Howard squirms, making choked noises that sound very much like moans. It hurts, God, it hurt and each swat sends a thrill right to his cock. 

He hears Peggy laugh and Falsworth says, "I don't think it's a proper punishment if he enjoys it, Captain." 

Howard vision blurs and he squeezes his eyes closed against the sting of tears. He's never been so humiliated and he's never wanted to come so badly in his entire life. He sobs and tries to rub off against Steve's thighs and he can't, he… "Sir!"

Steve stops and Howard doesn't know if it's because he's received his twenty-five swats or not. Howard gets to his feet, shakily. He's still hard and the front of his pants are wet with his arousal.

"Howard, apologize," Steve says, his voice rough and unsteady.

'"I… I apologize for disrespecting you." He covers himself with his hands. "I…"

Steve gets to his feet and gently pushes Howard towards the bedroom. "Wait for me." 

"Yes, sir." Howard spares a glance at Falsworth and Peggy, neither looks happy, trudges to the bedroom, and sits on the bed; his ass throbs painfully. He does his best to ignore his erection until it goes away. When Steve comes in a few minutes later, he looks up and says, "I'm sorry. Sir, I'm so sorry."

"No." Steve sits next to him on the bed and gives him a hug. "You've got nothing to apologize for, Howard. This is my fault. It's all my fault."

He shakes his head. "I'm the one who disrespected them. I—"

"You shouldn’t have disrespected them, you're right about that. But that's not what I was apologizing for, Howard. I screwed up. Your first pun—correction shouldn't have been in front of an audience. And when I noticed your reaction, I should have stopped it. But I didn't. I'm so sorry, Howard. God, I really screwed up." Steve presses his face against Howard's neck, sounding despondent. "I hope you can forgive me." 

It strikes Howard, suddenly, that Steve is flying just as blindly as he is in this relationship, if not more so. At least Howard grew up around Elite society, but Steve only knows what to do from books or listening to other people. He hugs Steve back. "Sir… Steve, there's nothing to forgive. I could have used my safeword and I didn't. We both made mistakes today. But… but nothing's damaged. No harm has been done." He smiles. "Except my ass really hurts."

Steve laughs softly and kisses Howard's throat. Then he pulls back to look into Howard's eyes. "You're really okay? You were crying."

Howard blushes. "It was… intense." 

"I think we should keep any corrections private from now on." Steve wiped the wetness from Howard's cheeks.

"I…. I agree." 

Steve grimaces. "Peggy and Falsworth aren't very happy with me."

"Are they still out there, sir?" He leans his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I sent them away." Steve strokes his hair.

"Tell them to mind their own business." Howard closes his eyes. "I don't need them to be upset or angry on my behalf." 

"I'll mention that," Steve says, sounding amused. 

"Oh!" Howard opens his eyes in surprise when Steve gently lays him back on the bed.

Steve pulls the drawstring on Howard pants and smiles. "Let me take care of you."

His cock surges back to hardness. "Yes, please, sir."


End file.
